


Chips in Coffee

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Young!12th Doctor, Art, Collaboration, Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: "Clara..." He flicked a switch, head turned downwards. "I'm not your boyfriend." A chunk of his soft hair flopped down from behind his ear and in front of his eye.Clara raised an eyebrow. "I never thought you were."He exhaled through his nose, moving behind the futuristic glowing column to obscure his view, unable to see her in this moment. It would hurt too much, anyway. The Doctor shook his head and bit his lip, "I never said it was your mistake."
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Young!Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Young!Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Chips in Coffee

Clara touched the exterior of the TARDIS, tracing the familiar yet distant lock and handle with her ring finger. She took a shallow breath and pushed open the door, instantly feeling the rush of warm alien air. The interior had changed, just as he did. The deeper blue tint and sunny yellow was softer on her eyes, more welcoming. Like both he and the TARDIS were inviting her in. There was a second layer added, with several bookshelves dotted about. Her eyes trailed the exterior until they stopped on a black leather chair, with the Doctor sitting in it. He was twiddling his thumbs. His hair hid his face.

"You've redecorated... I don't like it."

She could feel the smile in his voice. "I'm not entirely convinced myself. I think there should be more round things on the walls. There used to be a lot of round things. Wonder where I put them." He lightheartedly mentioned. Clara could feel his eyes on her as she ran her hand on the console. She wondered what colour they were.

She heard his footsteps on the metal stairs. That caught her attention, and she cocked her head up. "I'm the Doctor. I've lived for over 2,000 years. Not all of them were good," He circled around the controls, "I've made many mistakes. I think it's about time I did something about that."

He stopped just within her view. "Clara..." He flicked a switch, head turned downwards. "I'm not your boyfriend." A chunk of his soft hair flopped down from behind his ear and in front of his eye.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "I never thought you were."

He exhaled through his nose, moving behind the futuristic glowing column to obscure his view, unable to see her in this moment. It would hurt too much, anyway. The Doctor shook his head and bit his lip, "I never said it was your mistake." A hand reached out from behind the column, throwing down the launch lever. He held his hands in front idly, making his way around, before placing one on the side control bit's corner and leaning on it.

"What do you think?" He flicked his attention from the gleaming floor to Clara's gorgeous eyes.

She took a deep breath, studying his own eyes in the light, moving slowly outwards towards his middle parted curly hair and outfit. She exhaled through her nose, smiling and spinning dramatically, "Who put that advert in the paper?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Who gave you my number? It was a long time ago, remember? For a computer help line? But you phoned the TARDIS. So who gave you that number?"

They both had switched to the other side of the TARDIS, almost as if they had entered a different room. Clara leaned on the console. "The woman, that woman in the shop."

He smiled slightly, folding his hands nervously in front again. "Well... There's a woman out there who's very keen that we stay together, hm?"

The TARDIS whooshed and thumped down on their landing destination.

"How do you feel about it? The woman, that is?"

Clara ignored him, staring up at the circular Gallifreyan designs. "Am I home?"

He gave a perturbed look. "Do you want to be?"

She glanced at the floor before returning her gaze to his eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so, so sorry, but I don't know if I know who you are anymore."

He pursed his lips, massaging his hands into each other and moving behind the column again to hide his hurt look. He was an abandoned puppy, floating down the river in a bag. Clara's phone rang. He ignored it, but she went outside to take it.

The Doctor straightened out his back, covering his mouth with both his folded hands. One of them involuntarily started picking at his lip. Maybe that was a new nervous habit? One of this body and mind, that is. He stopped it, he didn't want to lose his snogging abilities quite yet.

He quickly walked over to the door, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Yes, that's a much better nervous habit to have, not quite so destructive. Maybe to the shirt, but that can be replaced. He pulled the door open and went outside, the cold air of Glasgow and the bleak concrete colours hitting him like... well, a ton of concrete. Clara was standing against a wall not too far away.

"So... Who is it? Is it the Doctor?"

Clara's eyes shifted, filled with mostly tears and memories. She quietly responded with a "Yes."

He stared at her, fiddling with the buttons on his sleeve again. Clara's eyes finally settled on him, ending the call, smiling. He shuffled a bit closer to her. "Hm?" He said.

She sniffled, turning around, "Hm what?"

The Doctor cocked his head. "He asked you a question." He brushed a lock of hair out of his face, "You gonna help me?"

"You shouldn't have been listening."

He shook his head, "I didn't need to. That's me, on the phone." The Doctor turned, biting his lip. "You can't see me. Can you? You look at me, and you just can't see me. Do you have any idea what it's like?"

She stared blankly at him. He felt the need to clarify, "I'm not on the phone. I'm here. Right now. Just-just see me. Please?"

Clara walked towards him, intent in her eye. She studied him. His pale, tired eyes. His hair that you could make violin bows out of. His humble demeanor. Once she got up close it was like a painter with their model. He gulped, looking down his nose back at her. Good ol' Clara. She smiled, placing her hands on his hanging forearms. 

"Thank you."

He cocked his head, confused. "For what?"

"Phoning." Her smile grew brighter, a pretty glint in her eye. She exhaled, pulling him into a hug. He tensed up for a moment, slowly putting his hands on her back and lowering his chin onto her shoulder as some form of reciprocation.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't think I'm too much of a hugger now."

"It's alright." She chuckled, "This isn't my home, by the way." Clara released him. He instinctively placed a hand on her cheek, which she held in return.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I missed."

Clara retracted, stepping back away from him. She clasped her phone in both her hands, looking around the place. "Where are we?"

He looked up and back around. "Um... Glasgow. I think."

"Oh, you'll fit right in, then, you Scot." She playfully socked him in the arm.

He nodded. "Do you want coffee, or... chips? Or coffee and chips? Or, maybe chips then coffee? Ooh, what about chips in coffee? No, no, that'd be terrible, never mind."

"Coffee would be great. You're buying, though." She walked off.

He nodded then quickly shook his head, "Wait, I haven't got any money."

"You're fetching then."

He followed her, "I don't know how to fetch."

"Oh, you're  _ so _ lying." She stuck out her hand in his direction. He swiftly walked over to her and took it, because he thought that’s what she’d like him to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this collaboration project done by myself and my acquaintance!
> 
> Illustration by Carolina, @petercapalgod on Tumblr  
> Writing by Jamie, @scottish-cheese on Tumblr  
> Editing by Jamie's mum :))))


End file.
